Password
by DannyxSamLover
Summary: Danny leaves Sam, Tucker and Jazz to update the ghost files on his computer. One problem: Its password protected and they don't know it.


**A/N:** **So, uh wow, lets not say anything for a while XD Enjoy my story.. I hope you will judging you clicked on here after reading the summary LOL.. So, this had been planned for a while now, but I just recently joined, so 'm posting it now!**

* * *

 _ **OneShot**_

 _ **Password**_

 _ **By: DannyxSamLover**_

* * *

"Ughhh!" Exclaimed an irritated Sam Manson, sitting on her best friend, Danny Fenton's computer chair with his sister Jazz and Tucker behind her. The message ' _Password Denied'_ flashed in front of her on the computer screen making the young teen frustrated.

"Great job little brother, Tell us to update the ghost file on your computer then leave us alone with you password protected computer, which you just so happened to change!" Jazz yelled, her anger rising. She was stuck in here with Tucker and Sam till they updated the ghost files, but her brother's darn computer just won't open.

"Are we gonna sit here all day trying the same password again and again even though we _know_ that's not the answer" Tucker quipped, taking a glance at the computer from over the goth's shoulder too see the _'Password Denied'_ flash again as she hit enter.

"Tucker's right, Sam. We need to try other things instead of retrying 'Paulina Fenton' every time." Jaz added looking at the expression of clear frustration on Sam and Tucker's face. Boy, Jazz wanted to get out of there too so she could study more and increase her changed of getting in to Yale, but, no she was stuck here, figuring out her baby brothers computer password whereas she could have made productive use of her time.

"I know, Jazz. But do you have _any_ clue as to what his password might be? The only thing I cant think of is 'Paulina Fenton,' but apparently, that's not the stupid password." Sam deadpanned sending a glare to the computer screen like it was a human being.

"Hey, try 'Valerie Fenton' on for a slot. Just might do the trick." Tucker supplied his suggestion and immediately shrunk back looking at the goth's face. She just stopped all of a sudden, like her brain and heart had froze. Her eyes were not even blinking and it scared the hell out of Jazz and Tucker. Jazz shot a glare to Tucker and he gave an expression of 'Not-my-fault!'

"Actually, you might be right, lets… try this on for a slot." Sam quietly said under her breath and her fingers skidded over the letters, slowly typing it in, her heat quenching with every single letter.

Finally, she finished typing that awfully painful two words of her and closed her eyes hitting enter thinking, _'Please, as much I wish the computer to open, let this please not be the answer…'_

Sam half expected her heart to break and shatter in to pieces, what she didn't expect was too hear the beep going off and the ' _Password Denied'_ to flash across the screen followed by grunts from Jazz and Tucker. Sam was happy; yet frustrated as to she had to once try and figure out whatever his darn password was.

"Let's try DannyRulez what say?" Jazz asked looking at other two and they could just nod in return as Sam typed it in, hit enter only to lead to the infamous ' _Password Denied'_ again.

"Tucker, can't you just hack in to his computer?!" Sam yelled at him from her seat and Tucker shook his head sadly muttering, "Last time I hacked in to his computer, My PDA got overrun from some kind of a security firewall. Took me DAYS to break through it." Sam grunted in response and Jazz inwardly sighed loudly.

"Well, can't you break the firewall? I mean you can hack into highly confidential files but can't hack into Danny's computer? How is that?" Quipped Jazz as she looked at him with an amused expression.

"I don't know. I think Danny got some kind of a pretty darn strong firewall protection from somewhere so no one could hack into his computer. After all, we have enemies like _Technus_ and if they can hack into the ghost files… we're doomed" Tucker finished with eyes still fixated on the computer screen.

Suddenly, as through Jazz got a hint of what just the password might be, a huge grin flashed across her face. Both Sam and Tucker looked at her then back at each other and raised her eye brows in confusion.

"Sam, let me give it a shot… I have pretty good idea what the password might be.." Jazz said as Sam shrugged and got from Danny's computer seat and gave Jazz a chance to sit down. She typed something on the computer and hit enter. Tucker and Sam waited to see the ' _Password Denied'_ message, but it never came.

Instead, the starting music of the computer could be head with the words, _'Password Accepted"_ written on the screen. The two of them stared open-mouthedly at Jazz and she smirked.

"Well, I had a feeling that would be the password. And, like always, I am once again, Right." Jazz spoke as her tone turned to victorious and she grinned like a kid alone in a candy store, having the chance to eat all the candies he can.

" _what_ did you try, Jazz?! Oh my god, what's his password?!" Sam yelled, squinting her eyes as if trying to take in the dis-belief that Jazz had figured out the password out of all people. What in the world was his password anyways?

"Oh, come on, I am pretty darn sure you know what the password is. We all know how Danny makes up his password." Jazz replied with an..evil smirk? Soon, Tucker's face lit up and he beamed.

"NO WAYY! Man, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!" Tucker yelled making Jazz laugh and Sam frown. Was someone even going to tell her what in the world that boy's password was?!

"Well.." Sam hopefully quipped; only to get ignored by the other two.

"Wasn't it obvious, Tuck?" Jazz laughed at the techno geek and he blushed, embarrassed.

"Wasn't what obvious?" Sam asked, her glare getting stronger.

"His password, DUH." Tucker deadpanned, to which Sam grew even more upset and growled loudly, making Tucker and Jazz flinch away from her in fear of her next action.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked a voice, and everyone turned around to see Danny phasing in and changing back to human. One look at the open computer and at Jazz and Tucker's faces, told him everything.

"oh no.." he started, shocked, "She didn't figure it out, did she?" Danny said pointing back at Sam who glared once again and protested with a 'HEY!'

"Nope, Jazz did." Tucker grinned and Danny sighed, relived then blushed and looked from the three of them.

"Umm.. let's just go downstairs guys.. we will finish updating ghost files later.." Danny trailed off lokking around his room which suddenly got stuffier for him and hard for him to breathe. Jazz and Tucker laughed, getting out of the room muttering 'lovebirds.'

Danny blushed even harder, face as red as a tomoto; if not more, and walked out too. Sam stood there, angry, glaring at the boys back before sighing and getting out herself.

What she didn't notice was the message on Danny computer that read,

" _Welcome, Sam Fenton"_

* * *

 **A/N:** **There ya go! Hope you liked that! Review to let me know or if you want a second chapter to it!**

 **Stay Lively!  
DannyxSamLover**


End file.
